Neptune
Neptune (born unknown) is one of the four CPU Goddesses, presiding over the landmass of Planeptune as the Lady Purple Heart. She's playful, fun loving, lazy, but is also strong, caring, and cares for her friends. Her Candidate and little sister is Nepgear, Purple Sister. History Dimensional Flip Traverse Town Hogwarts Earth (Gokaiger) Angel Island Personality Neptune is a happy, excitable girl with a very strong sense of justice. Her ditzy personality causes her to be very careless at times which can either help her or land her into serious trouble. She makes friends rather easily due to her friendly nature and often gives them cute nicknames. People admire her optimistic outlook and confidence. She never gives up or backs down when the going gets tough and she makes sure to see her objective through to the very end. Appearance Neptune is a short girl that appears to be in her pre-teens. She has short lilac hair with bangs that reach down to her collar bone and purple eyes. In her hair she wears white hair-clips in the shape of D-pads and around her neck is a choker that has a light blue D-pad symbol on it. Traverse Town Neptune wears a a choker around her neck with a light blue D-pad symbol on it and short sleeved mini hoodie with blue and purple lining around the sleeves and the hood. The hoodie is closed by a button emblem with a large N in the middle and has two strings that look like controller plugs. Underneath she wears a dark purple dress lined with light purple which zips up from the front and has pockets on both sides along with white lining along the bottom. Her socks are light blue and white striped thigh high socks with frills at the tops and her shoes are purple and blue with an N on them. Hogwarts Earth (Gokaiger) Angel Island Powers & Abilities Purple Heart Purple Heart is the goddess form of Neptune. She is considered to be cool, collected, just, and overall much more mature in comparison to her human form. While the personality and appearance change is major between the two forms, she still retains some aspects of her human form albeit to a lesser extent. Purple Heart is a serious and mature person. She's often calm and rarely changes facial expressions. She is a very observant and intelligent female, thinking in a rational matter most of the time. She is the complete opposite of her human form in many aspects but her strong sense of justice and confidence remains unchanged. It can be said that Purple Heart is a bit arrogant, having a strong confidence in her abilities and believing that no one can defeat her. Despite her change in personality, there are times that where Purple Heart acts like her human form, evident when Neptune turns into Purple Heart just to ride a roller coaster. Purple Heart NEXT Kyoryu Violet In the world of Gokaiger, in place of her depleted power as Purple Heart, Neptune was given the power of Kyoryu Violet, a member of the yet made team of the Kyoryugers to fight against the Goumin, Sogoumin, and commanders sent by Zangyack. *Gaburivolver: Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *Gabricalibur: Main sword weapon that can combine with the Gaburivolver. **Gaburu Cannon: The combined form of the Gaburivolver and GabriCalibur. To make up for her apparent lack of a personal weapon, Yayoi has been shown using the Gaburu Cannon with the blade extended as a bayonet. *MoBuckle: Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *Zyudenchi #9 - Plezuon: Main battery-like device that is the source of Yayoi's powers. *Plezuon Rocket Relationships Noire Vert Blanc Daniel Nepgear Kenneth Trivia Category:Characters